La Rosa Salvaje
by LunaticaKirkland
Summary: Primrose Everdeen es escogida para Los Juegos Del Hambre, le impide a Katniss presentarse voluntaria e irá ...¿Sobrevivirá? ¿Morirá? Mi primera historia un poco rara
1. La cosecha

Es media noche cuando me despierto, Katniss esta a mi lado pero necesito el confort que me da mi madre. Dejo la cama y me dirijo donde ella. Cuando me recuesto junto a ella me abraza, no pregunta, simplemente lo hace, ya que, sabe que mañana sera cosecha, es mi primer año, no tengo teselas, pero, aún así podría ser elegida, tanto yo como mi amiga Lucy, mi vecina de al lado.  
Mi precioso gato Buttercup, se acurruca en mis piernas, por lo menos eso me hace sentir segura.

Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente, descubro que Katniss ya se ha ido a cazar, así que antes de ducharme, iré a ordeñar a Lady, mi cabra, Katniss se llevó el queso que le deje.  
Lady esta atada cerca de la alambrada, teóricamente debería estar electrificada las 24 horas, pero, esta mejor que no lo este así Lady puede comer en la pradera. Después de ordeñarla, me dirijo a ducharme, en cuanto salgo lo veo: la camisa con volantes y la falda, la ropa de la cosecha. En mi cabeza suenan las palabras de Katniss: "-Tu nombre solo entrará una vez, no tienes porque preocuparte-", parte de mí sabe que tengo porque preocuparme, chicos de mi edad han salido sorteados otros años...tango porque preocuparme.  
Mi madre me peina, y me da un beso en la frente, ella está igual de aterrada que yo.

Momentos después llega Katniss, se da un baño mientras mi madre revisa lo que trajo, aparece con un vestido azul con zapatos a juego.

-_¿Estas segura?_ -le pregunta a mamá.  
-_Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el cabello_ -se lo seca y lo trenza colocándoselo sobre la cabeza.  
-_Estas muy guapa_ -consigo decirle.  
-_Y no me parezco en nada a mí_ -responde con una sonrisa, nos damos un abrazo-_ Arréglate esa cola patito_ -dice ella al ver mi camisa de fuera por la parte de atras.  
-_Cuac_ -suelto una risita.

-_Eso lo seras tu_-añade Katniss riéndose también-_Vamos a comer._  
Comemos un poco de las cosas que trajo Katniss y luego nos vamos a la plaza del distrito, hay una gran multitud después de registrarme voy con los chicos de mi edad, Lucy me encuentra a pocos pasos.

_-Buena suerte_ -dice cabizbaja.  
-_También a ti Lucy_ -le doy una abrazo-_ Tranquila solo estamos una vez..._  
-_Cierto.._.-ella no esta muy convencida y yo tampoco-

Empieza a sonar el himno de Panem y el sorteo, Effie Trinket, una mujer que me aterra dice: _"-Las damas primero"_, enseguida va donde la bola donde están los nombres de las chicas y saca uno de hasta el fondo, vuelve al podio a trote ligero y alisa el papel. Ciertamente en este momento solo pienso en como afectaría a la familia de Lucy si sale sorteada o como me afectaría a mí si Effie lee de ese papel: "Katniss Everdeen". Mis pensamientos giran en torno a un: Que no sean ellas, que no sean ellas.

-_¡Primrose Everdeen!_-canturrea Effie al micrófono.

Mi corazón da un vuelco...no es Katniss...no es Lucy...¡Soy yo!


	2. Una elección de vida o muerte

_**Me olvidé de presentarme el capitulo anterior .-. ...pero ya fuera de caso: Me llamo Mary.. pero para los cuates y mis marine-sorellas Furinji e Alice... soy Looney, ¡Hey tía!, italiana cobarde, Chiara y/o Vargas... o Alicia xDD.**_

_**Saliendo de tema...**_

_**Sé que me tardé los siglos en traerles algo tan corto... pero les juro y a ti mi marinerita-sorellina Furinji que tuve una especie de bloqueo de escritora y me daba mucha pereza escribir... ¡Pero he regresado! Pueden lanzarme tomatos o alemanes si quieren... pero en serio me sentía desganada a escribir, lo importante del asunto es que ya les traje el capitulo :33**_

_**Espero me perdonen o sino lloraré como buena sorella de Feliciano~... ok no .-. ... si no han visto Hetalia olviden lo de Feliciano xDD**_

_**Dejo de entretenerlos y ahora lean, lloren si es necesario, regañenme si les parece una bazofia y comeré marmite... se los juro T^T...**_

_**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games es una saga perteneciente a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo lo adapté a como imagino que sería con Prim :33**_

_**3... 2... 1...**_

_**Ready**_

* * *

**La rosa salvaje**

_**Una elección desastrosa**_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬¡Primrose Everdeen! -Dice Effie al micrófono-.

Mi corazón da un vuelco, no es Katniss…No es Lucy…. ¡Soy yo!

Entre la noticia y el impacto solo sé que Lucy me abraza con todas sus fuerzas gritando.

▬¡NO!, ¡No! ¡Prim! –grita Lucy aferrada a mi cintura.

▬Lucy…-mi voz se entrecorta- Lucy…-no me salen las palabras- Lucy… tranquila- me suelto de alguna manera de ella y comienzo a caminar hacia el escenario.

▬¡PRIM!, ¡PRIM! – esa voz...-¡Prim…!

Me vuelvo y veo a Katniss, no puedo dejar que ella vaya, debo ir yo. Ella cuidaría de mamá si muero…de solo pensarlo se me hace un nudo la garganta, tiene que encargarse de mamá porque yo no podría y no estaría bien aprovecharnos de Gale…

▬No Katniss… no te presentarás tributo voluntaria… Tengo que ir yo… -mi voz se quiebra al final de la frase- Iré… -la abrazo y me dirijo al escenario, Katniss se queda inmóvil digiriendo mis palabras y noto antes de subir los escalones hacia ella hacia Effie Trinket, como lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, subo y me detengo junto a Effie.

▬¡Un aplauso para nuestra tributo! –canturrea Effie al micrófono.

Nadie aplaude, es lo normal, cuando algún chico de doce es escogido a todo el mundo le parece injusto, además, creo que en el distrito 12 me han tomado cariño.

Me despiden con el antiguo saludo de los funerales: tres dedos a los labios y me apuntan. Me demuestran su inconformidad del modo más valiente que saben…

No lo soporto, rompo a llorar, Effie trata de poner todo el empeño en que siga en marcha el espectáculo y dice: -"Ahora los caballeros"- y se acerca al tazón donde están los nombres de los chicos.

▬Qué día tan emocionante… ¡Pero aún queda diversión! –Desdobla el papel y lee el nombre escrito- ¡Peeta Mellark! ¿Dónde estás querido?

Peeta Mellark… lo había visto vigilar a mi hermana desde el otro lado del patio, y, me resulta inconfundible… su cabello rubio cayendo en ondas sobre su frente y su complexión… siendo es hijo del panadero tiene una complexión robusta. Suelo venderle quesitos a su padre y, a veces hago los tratos con él: Peeta Mellark.

▬Salúdense – él me da la mano, es firme y su piel está caliente… debió haber horneado muchos panes en la mañana, me presiona la mano como para darme ánimos… tal vez no sea más que un impulso nervioso… muchas familias estarán felices de que sus hijos estén a salvo por este año, y yo, interiormente me siento igual que ellos.

Luego de la elección sigue la lectura del Tratado de la Traición... me pregunto momentáneamente que pasará por la mente de todos, seguramente creen que esto es injusto, es decir, que yo esté aquí, creo que el Distrito 12 es un lugar que me ha tomado cariño.

Los agentes de la Paz me llevan al Edificio de Justicia donde me despediré de todos, y, seguramente donde Katniss me reprenderá por no haberla dejado estar en mi lugar.

Miro por la ventana y los techos de los edificios me parecieron más tristes y grises de lo normal, los escaparates de la plaza aunque de colores eran desoladores con las cámaras tomando registro de la expresión de todo transeúnte.

Katniss entra y me abraza… romperé a llorar y eso no será bueno… no con todas esas cámaras buscando un primer plano de mi cara, mi madre entra y me acaricia el cabello mientras Katniss me suelta.

▬¿Por qué no me dejaste ocupar tu lugar?

▬Por qué tú debes cuidar de mamá, yo no podría conseguir comida Katniss… yo no sé cazar…-le espeto, ella lo sabe pero tenía que decírselo-.

▬Prim, no hacía falta que…bueno ya lo hiciste aunque no debías, es peligroso y… -deja la frase en el aire.

▬No, ya decidí que iré… soy inteligente… mamá me enseño como curar heridas y creo que puedo ganar…

Katniss sonrió un poco y susurró: Claro que puedes ganar… somos de la misma familia… -me dio un fuerte abrazo y mamá nos rodeó a ambas.

El agente de la Paz les dice que deben irse me vuelven a abrazar y se van, mi siguiente visita es Lucy, le extiendo los brazos y ella se lanza a abrazarme.

▬Promete que te cuidarás –me dice entre lágrimas.

▬Lo prometo -Nos quedamos abrazadas sin decir palabra, hasta que el agente le dijo que tenía que irse, me soltó, salió caminando y luego la escuche gritarme: "Debes ganar", debo ganar por Lucy, debo ganar por Katniss y… tengo que ganar por mí, Después de Lucy me sorprende la persona que entra a verme: Madge, la amiga de Katniss.

▬ Sólo quería decirte que tengas mucha suerte y que espero que vuelvas, me has caído bien, eres muy dulce –se quita un prendedor del vestido y me lo pone entre los volantes de la blusa- Llévalo contigo para que te proteja y te de suerte – me besa una mejilla- Te dejan llevar algo de tu distrito en la arena, llévalo siempre –más promesas… asiento, ella se va incluso antes de que el agente le diga que puede irse.

Me llevan al tren, Effie dice que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición, el vagón donde estoy es mucho más lujoso que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia, decido cambiarme, reviso que hay en los cajones ya que, pienso yo que es casi imposible que hayan atinado a la medida del tributo que ocuparía este compartimento, en un cajón encuentro un vestido a cuadros que me recuerda uno que tuve cuando era más pequeña, recuerdo que terminó hecho trizas, me lo pongo y prendo a él el broche de sinsajo de Madge. Effie toca a la puerta y dice que tenemos que ir a cenar, vamos al comedor del expreso y encuentro a Peeta ya ahí sentado con una silla vacía a su lado.

▬¿Dónde está Haymitch? -pregunta Effie.

▬La última vez que lo vi dijo que iba a echarse una siesta -responde Peeta irando hacia donde se supone debe estar el compartimento de Haymitch.

▬Bueno, ha sido un día agotador -responde ella, al parecer se siente más cómoda sin Haymitch.

Comemos una sopa color naranja que supongo debe ser zanahoria, ensalada con chuletas y puré de papa, queso, fruta y tarta de chocolate, tengo que subir algo de peso antes de entrar a la arena, estoy segura que sería lo que Katniss haría. No sé aún como me siento respecto a esto, no sé si fue buena opción venir, aunque es claro que mi hermana cuidará mejor de mamá si llego a morir, siento como mi corazón se acelera y tengo las repentinas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haré, no lloraré, seré fuerte como lo es Katniss, como lo es mi madre y como deben ser los vencedores, no estoy segura de ser vencedora pero... regresaré a casa con Katniss y mamá, de no ser así sabré que di mi mayor esfuerzo por regresar con ellas.

▬Bueno al menos ustedes tienen buenos modales los tributos del año pasado se lo comían todo con las manos, no tenían modales en la mesa -dice Effie con la leve sonrisa.

▬Ellos no tuvieron suficiente para comer Effie ¿Que se supone que debían hacer? -me molesta un poco que hable así de los del distrito, los tributos del año pasado fueron, ambos, de la Veta y los conocía un poco, por eso es algo irritante que Effie tuviera el deseo de que no pudieran resistirse a comer después de que nunca habían visto tanta comida.

Effie sorprendentemente se apena y pide una disculpa, una vez terminada la comida tengo que luchar por no vomitarla, Peeta debe hacer lo mismo que yo por las caras que pone. Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem, las televisan en directo para que todos las vean, sólo los del capitolio lo ven porque ellos no van a la cosecha. Los que se ofrecen voluntarios son minoría, el rostro de una chica del distrito once se me queda grabado, su cabello negro y su piel morena y ojos luminosos, n verdad me da pena que salga elegida, sin nadie para presentarse por ella cuando sube al escenario, si Katniss no se hubiera presentado por mí..., no sé que habría hecho.

Luego salimos, yo tratando de hacer que Lucy me suelte, Lucy siendo halada por unas chicas de la Veta, Katniss corriendo hacía mí e intendanto presentarse voluntaria en mi lugar, Peeta siendo elegido sin nadie que se presente por él como hizo Katniss..., siento una marea de emociones que salen a manera de unas diminutas lagrimas que me limpio con el dorso de la mano, luego recupero algo de mi buen humor cuando Haymitch abraza a Effie y le desacomoda la peluca para luego caer del escenario, sale una última imagen mía y y se apaga la pantalla.

▬Su mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre presentación y buenos modales en televisión- dice Effie.▬

▬Estaba borracho, se emborracha todos los años -dice Peeta aguantando la risa.

▬Todos los días -digo soltando una risita.

Esta mujer hace que parezca como si Haymitch tuviera malos modales, que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos ▬▬Sí que raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos, ya saben que su mentor es el único contacto que tienen con el mundo exterior en los juegos, él les aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo, ¡Haymitch puede suponer para ustedes la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!▬ en ese preciso momento entra Haymitch tambaleante al compartimento.

▬¿Me he perdido la cena? -pregunta él arrastrando las palabras, se ve horrible y siendo sincera: me da un poco de miedo su apariencia. Después vomita en la alfombra y cae encima de lo que su estómago expulsa.

▬¡Sigan riéndose! -exclama Effie, acto seguido se levanta y rodea el charco de porquería subida a la punta de sus zapatillas y sale de la habitación.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

* * *

_**Espero que no consideren esto bazofia o lloraré como Chibi!Italia(?)... ok no .-. ...**_

_**Quiero que sepan que tuve que reescribir la última parte ya que... mi computador me odia y se traba y lo tengo que apagar para que el querido no se quede congelado ahí... y bene~... perdí lo que tenía escrito de 20 minutos de inspiración en los que escribí poco más de tres renglosontes *-Looney llora desconsoladamente(?)-* Pasando[de nuevo] a otros temas...:**_

_**¡Buono compleanno, Furinji! Me tardé, lo sé, pero como tu hermana semi-mayor(?) este es mi regalo :333 espero te haya gustado o me lanzaré desde el escalón de mi salida del patio(?).**_

_**Sin más por el momento...**_

_**Ciao~ nos vemos/leemos en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**Pd: Gracias a esas personitas super lindas que leen esto y me consideran una buena escritora ¡Grazie mille por leer!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Vargas fuera: Addio~**_


	3. ¿Ayuda?

Capítulo 3: ¿Ayuda?

Yo... ¡No tengo perdón de nadie! -se va al rincón emo(?)-

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo hago una adaptación

3

2

1

Ready:

* * *

Esta mujer hace que parezca como si Haymitch tuviera malos modales, que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.

—Sí que raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos, ya saben que su mentor es el único contacto que tienen con el mundo exterior en los juegos, él les aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo, ¡Haymitch puede suponer para ustedes la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!—. En ese preciso momento entra Haymitch tambaleante al compartimento.

—¿Me he perdido la cena?—. Pregunta él arrastrando las palabras, se ve horrible y siendo sincera: me da un poco de miedo su apariencia. Después vomita en la alfombra y cae encima de lo que su estómago expulsa.

—¡Sigan riéndose!—. Exclama Effie, acto seguido se levanta y rodea el charco de porquería subida a la punta de sus zapatillas y sale de la habitación.

* * *

Durante unos instantes Peeta y yo asimilamos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del charco de porquería que ha expulsado su estómago. Él hedor a vómito y alcohol puro hace que se me revuelva el estómago a mí, miro a Peeta y tiene la misma expresión que debo suponer tengo yo en este instante.

Al parecer inconscientemente nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, ya que ambos –al mismo tiempo- nos acercamos a Haymitch y lo tomamos por los brazos.

—¿Tropecé? Huele mal… —murmura él no tan consciente de lo que pasa.

Aunque para Peeta está claro que no aguanto el peso de Haymitch, así que lo carga él mientras yo le preparo una ducha, ya que no podemos meterlo en la cama con esa ropa y la suciedad de todo su cuerpo, aunque lo que menos se me apetece ahora sería precisamente eso: Bañar a Haymitch… Peeta se ofrece a bañarlo, salvándome de la extraña idea de duchar a mi mentor, aunque, se me haría más normal que le dijéramos a un ayudante que lo hiciera, pese a eso, Peeta se niega a aceptar la ayuda de los muchachos del Capitolio.

—¿Seguro que no quieres su ayuda? Deberíamos descansar, es lo que diría mi madre… —un nudo se hace en mi garganta al mencionarla, me pregunto cómo estará, cómo estarán ella y Katniss…

—No, gracias Prim, ve a descansar… Estaré bien —la respuesta de Peeta es lo que me devuelve a la realidad.

Después de eso me dirijo a mi dormitorio, el ver el bosque mientras paso frente a una ventana me hace recordar de nuevo a Katniss, y por un momento me viene a la cabeza una pregunta, ¿por qué Gale no habrá ido a despedirme? No lo sé, tal vez se quedó con mi hermana luego de que ella y mi madre salieran, aunque es mejor que él se quedase con ella, lo necesitará si… No, no pensare en eso, no me rendiré, sobreviviré…, y aunque ello no suceda, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por regresar a casa.

La luz entra por la ventana y el cálido sentir hace que despierte, o tal vez lo que me despertó fueron los insistentes golpecitos que alguien da contra la puerta. Effie.

—Arriba, arriba ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Por un momento me pregunto ¿qué sucederá en la cabeza de esta energética mujer?, no tengo la menor idea, aunque ella debe de preguntarse lo mismo sobre mí.

Me levanto y me pongo la misma ropa de ayer, ya que no está sucia y es muy bonito, me gusta mucho, me dejo el cabello como lo peinó mi madre y recorro los pasillos que me llevan al comedor. Cuando entro Effie se acerca con una taza de café, o lo que supongo yo debe ser café, ya que nunca lo he probado, y murmura unas cuantas cosas entre dientes, muy, muy molesta; Haymitch está riéndose un tanto disimuladamente, pese a tener la cara hinchada y algo roja por haber tomado tanto ayer, mi madre seguro le daría algo del café como el que Effie tiene o algo de jugo de naranja con alguna otra cosa para que se recuperara; Peeta está sentado en una silla frente a Haymitch con un panecillo en la mano y al parecer está avergonzado, seguramente por lo que sea que haya sucedido con Effie, pero no quiero preguntar.

—Siéntate, siéntate chiquilla —me dice Haymitch haciendo señas con su mano.

En cuanto me siento me sirven una gran, o tal vez, enorme bandeja con comida, entre lo que está en la basta mesa hay un frutero y la cesta de pan frente a mí, aquella cesta podría haber alimentado a mi familia por bastante tiempo. Hay una taza de café y al lado de él hay otra taza con una cosa marrón oscuro.

—Es chocolate caliente Prim, está bueno tómalo, pero ten cuidado, está caliente —dice Peeta acercándome la taza.

—Gracias Peeta

Como todo lo que puedo, y, cuando termino, veo a Haymitch quien mezcla un líquido rojo en una taza, alcohol, ese olor tan característico me hace saber lo que es, Haymitch no es un hombre al que conozca del todo, solo lo he visto en raras ocasiones cuando Katniss –para mi desgracia- me lleva al Quemador, siempre está él, soltando dinero en el puesto de Ripper.

—¿Cuál será tu consejo Haymitch?

—¿Mi consejo? ¿Quieres un consejo pequeña?: Sigue viva.

—No es gracioso Haymitch, se supone que eres nuestro mentor y debes darnos consejos para sobrevivir a la arena —dice Peeta dándole un manotazo al vaso de Haymitch, quién, se queda pasmado un momento y luego lo golpea en la barbilla, Peeta cae al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, ya que no se esperaba que nuestro mentor reaccionara así.

—¡Quietos los dos! —les grito, frunzo el ceño y me acerco a Peeta, que solo tiene un moratón, le pongo hielo para después oír la voz de Haymitch a mis espaldas:

—Déjalo así, creerán que se ha peleado, llamará la atención de los patrocinadores… ¿Me habrán tocado un par de luchadores este año? —murmura mirándonos con atención.

—Va contra las reglas —decimos al unísono ante su idea del moratón.

—Solo va contra las reglas si te atrapan —menciona poniendo los ojos en blanco—. El moratón hará creer a los patrocinadores que te has peleado y no te han atrapado, mucho mejor para ellos, quieres luchadores fuertes… —se voltea para mirarme— ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes hacer algo que no sea poner hielo?

—P-pues… —en realidad soy una sanadora, como mi madre, pero Katniss me ha llevado algunas veces al bosque, cosa que no me agrada del todo, no me gusta ver a los animales medio muertos, la última vez que me llevó traté de convencerla de regresar para salvar al pavo silvestre que cazó, desde ese día no me lleva al bosque— Soy una sanadora, y mi hermana mayor me enseñó a lanza cuchillos, pero no es mi fuerte…

—Inténtalo —dice tomando un cuchillo y poniéndolo en mi mano. Lo lanzo con la mayor fuerza que puedo y lo ensarto, por casualidad en una raja que tiene la pared. —Vengan aquí los dos —dice—, nos acercamos y nos rodea, cavila sobre nuestra condición física— No está del todo perdido… Si los estilistas hacen un buen trabajo conseguirán más patrocinadores, y si la pequeña demuestra su fuerza y no solo ternura, también los conseguirá —murmura Haymitch mirándome. —Les diré algo: Si no interfieren con mi bebida yo prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —responde Peeta.

—Pues ayúdanos —respondo.

* * *

¿Merezco reviews? QwQ

Por favor no me maten ;A;

Trataré de actualizar a más tardar de mes en mes ¿vale?

Ciao~~~~~


End file.
